You & me
by CherryBlossomGirl02
Summary: Anna thinks that Yoh is cheating on him. Yona. AU.


**You & Me**

**CherryBlossomGirl02**

**Kazuko: Kon'nichiwa minna! A new fanfic. Please support this as much as you support my last fanfic chain letter. This is an AU (Alternative Universe). A 'lil OOC (Out of Character). Yona. Anna and Yoh are boyfriend-girlfriend that are live-in. K? Thanks to Mimi-chan! (As always) Thanks for… well… giving me this idea. I heard that she finally made an account. Her sis said it's Richard'sGurL-631. Wait isn't this the name of her ;;mouth taped by no other than Ayumi;; :#**

**Ayumi: Shut up Kazuko!**

**Kazuko: TTTT**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shaman king**

It was 1:00am. A blonde haired girl was waiting impatiently for her boyfriend.

1:20am… He still wasn't there. She was getting more impatient every minute. Finally the door opened and a brunette boy came in.

"Do you know what time it is… Asakura Yoh?" The blonde haired girl said coldly with a cold glance to the boy

";; Ahh… Anna… Hehe… Ahh… the time?" Yoh looks at the clock "Ahh… it's 1:25 in the morning…"

"And can you tell me _why _you came home at this time?" Anna said more coldly that can make anyone freeze

"Ehh…"

"Yoh, don't you ever think that there's someone waiting for you? I was waiting for you for hours! GOD YOH! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" She said keeping the tears inside her eyes.

"S-Sorry Anna… Horo, Ren, and Lyserg had something to say to me…" Yoh lied to Anna but he surely wasn't good at it.

"Yoh, what exactly did they say to you that it took hours for them to be finished" Anna said while folding her arms

"Ahh… ;;;;; they were tutoring me for our test in Biology and Algebra…" Yoh lied to her once again

"Well, you could've asked me to tutor you! I'm your girlfriend after all."

"Sorry Anna…" He said while looking down

The silence took about 15 minutes then… Anna finally spoke

"Forget it, I-I'm going to sleep Yoh" Anna ran to her room… crying. She cried in which she made her bed wet. _'Yoh… are… are you cheating on me?'. _She cried herself to sleep.

Yoh was watching her sleeping figure while whispering "I'm sorry Anna… You'll see… It's worth for something…"

It was already morning. The brunette came down. He was expecting a death glare, or a shout from Anna or at lease a furious Anna wanting him to cook breakfast but she wasn't expecting… ANNA TO COOK O.O! Not only that she was… smiling. Yoh can't believe it. Anna… _the _Anna Kyouyama was cooking breakfast and smiling.

Anna noticed that there was someone watching her. She saw Yoh with oh-my-gosh-I-can-not-believe-this face/emotion. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and said "Good morning Yoh, breakfast is ready!" She place their breakfast in the table.

Yoh still can't believe what his eyes are seeing "0o A-Anna… are you alright? Are you sick? Do you feel well? Do you-"

"Yes Yoh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Do you want to go to school together?" She said while eating a piece of her pancake.

"Ahh… Horo, Ren, Lyserg and my bro Hao were planning to go to school together. We've got to discuss about our science project. Hope you understand"

"Yes, of course I understand." She said as she stood up and grabbed his lunch box "here's your lunch "

"T-Thanks Anna… I'm going. Ja! See you at school."

"Sayonara Yoh…" Anna watched Yoh as he left.

With Yoh, Hao, Lyserg. Horo, and Ren they were talking about their science project due to next week. Everybody was listening to each other's comment or idea… except for Yoh. He was in deep thought

"So Yoh, what do you think?" One of Yoh's friends, Lyserg Diethyl asked

Yoh finally snapped out of his world and came back to reality "Huh? About what?"

Hao slapped himself mentally for having such a stupid twin brother. He even thought if they were even related.

"We were talking about our science project. Were you even listening to us?" Another of Yoh's friends, Ren Tao asked Yoh

"Ahh… no?" Yoh said with his usual carefree, happy-go-lucky emotion

"otouoto no baka!"

"Anyway Yoh, how's Anna been doing" Another of Yoh's friends, Horokeu Usui also known as Horo Horo asked

Yoh's emotion suddenly changed. From a happy-go-lucky emotion comes a sad, appealing emotion. "Ahh… well, Anna was mad… no furious with me last night because I came home late…" He said while playing with his fingers

"See Yoh! I told you, you should've trust that work for us! Now, that's what you get." Ren said

"Uh-huh… How can I trust you when you always fail on your duties" Yoh said with a very curious eyes

"Well, give me one example when we failed what you asked us to do…"

"Well, there's the time when I asked you to buy a strawberry cake for Anna's birthday that wasn't too sweet since she had a sore throat that time. But what did you do? You bought a very sweet strawberry cake. And what happened? Anna was sent to the hospital since she needs another check-up since you guys gave her a SUPER SWEET CAKE!" Yoh almost exploded while he remembered the events

Horo, Lyserg, Hao and Ren just looked at Yoh not even blinking since this was the first time they so Yoh… so… so… angry.

"Oh, and another time is when I asked you to buy Anna a brand new sandals. I even gave you the size of her feet! But what you bought was smaller than the size of Anna's feet! I was so embarrassed that day! So how can I trust you now! Tell me…" Yoh exploded…

"Ehehe… Alright! Sorry Yoh" Said the green haired boy

"Anyway I gotta go to the jewelry store. I'll see if what I asked is ready…"

Tsuzuku

**Kazuko: So, do you have any guess what Yoh is buying in the jewelry store? Or why Yoh came home late? Well, it'll be more surprising especially in the end. Ehehe…**

**Sa mga Filipino po… Invite nyo ko sa friendster kung may friendster po kayo: _k a z u k o h a m a n o 0 0 y a h o o . c o m _Salamat po!**

**That's all for now. I will not continue until I have at least 7-10 reviews. Ja minna!**

**Kazuko**


End file.
